


Through the Gates of Hell

by Dopredo



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angel Wings, F/M, Hell, Hurt, I'm Going to Hell, Missing home, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopredo/pseuds/Dopredo
Summary: Lucifer is in Hell, but there are still mysteries to get to the bottom of. This time he has to solve it alone… Or does he?





	Through the Gates of Hell

Lucifer tapped his fingers on the side of his throne and sighed. In a surge of moral righteousness he had flown back to Hell to reassume his position. But he still hated it – that much hadn’t changed. Nothing had changed.

Besides, now he had to deal with the added bonus of homesickness. He missed his friends: Maze, Linda, Ella; he missed Trixie. But most of all he missed Chloe. He missed her more than he could possibly explain to anyone – not that anyone would care. Here in Hell, emotions were like bringing up politics at a kids’ birthday party. 

Lucifer pushed out his wings and flew to the ground. The heat surged towards him, and he smiled wistfully. Once upon a time the sweltering heat would’ve filled him with glee, as he watched the freshly-dead sinners line up to await their eternal damnation. Now it made him miss home more than ever.

 

‘You’re calling it _home_ now, are you,’ he tutted to himself, pushing away the painful image.

 

The demon next to him narrowed his eyes, and the corner of his mouth turned up slightly. ‘What was that m’Lord?’

 

Sighing, Lucifer turned to look at him, and cast him his most charming smile. ‘I said, you better get a move on. Lots of people to torture! Off you pop.’

 

‘Do you not want to help—?’

 

‘I think I’ll leave the torturing to you, for now,’ he smiled. ‘Although, it has been a long time since I visited Hitler…’

 

At that, a siren sounded in the distance. Lucifer cocked his head to the side and gave a confused laugh.

 

‘Since when has Hell had sirens?’

 

The demon didn’t reply, but turned and ran in the direction of the sound. Lucifer followed him with his eyes until he was out of his line of sight. A few minutes later the demon returned, wearing a slight smile. That concerned Lucifer deeply.

‘Anything that’s made you that happy can’t be good news,’ he remarked.

 

‘Oh, don’t worry m’Lord, just a new person to punish. That’s always enough to bring a smile to me face!’

Lucifer knew for a fact that that was totally untrue. He had only seen this demon wear a smile so broad on two occasions: at jokes that were so terrible he daren’t repeat in public, and during the one time he had been on Earth, when he had helped steal a baby. Other than that he was a pretty boring demon, as demons go.

Lucifer’s blood writhed underneath his skin, and his eyes glowed like hot embers as his lessened the distance between himself and the demon. ‘Are you lying to me, Rentondeen?’

The demon squirmed slightly and scratched his ear. ‘Of course not… why would I… why would I lie?

Lucifer released him – his guilty conscious taking over – and clenched his jaw. ‘If I find you’re hiding something, I swear I will crack your balls like eggs.

The message was clearly received, as the terrified demon gulped and backed away quickly.

Now Lucifer was even more worried. If, even after a threat, the demon wasn’t willing to give up information, it had to be important. He was going to get to the bottom of this – just as he always had with Chloe.


End file.
